powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Weather Manipulation
The power to manipulate the weather. Also Called * Atmokinesis * Meteorokinesis * Meteorological Manipulation * Weather Control * Weather Modification Capabilities User can sense, create, shape and manipulate weather, i.e. the meteorological patterns, creating rain, wind, hail, lightning, snow, sleet, fog and temperature changes. This includes the ability to generate various natural phenomena or control the intensity of the weather in highly concentrated (inside room) or vastly extended (continental) areas. There are four main factors of Weather manipulation: *Air Manipulation - for wind and related effects. *Electricity Manipulation - lightning in all variations. *Thermal Manipulation - make it cold or hot. *Water Manipulation - rain, snow, fog, etc. Applications * Aerial Adaptation * Atmokinetic Constructs * Atmospheric Adaptation * Air Manipulation for winds of every power-level: ** Aero-Telekinesis by controlling the air around objects. *** Flight, Gliding, and Levitation. ** Tornado Manipulation *** Tornado/Hurricane Creation * Ecological Empathy to feel a shift in natural events. * Electricity Manipulation for various electric effects: ** Lightning Bolt Projection/Electrical Beam Emission of varying intensities, the user may be able to generate enough power to destroy and/or vaporize matter. ** Lightning Calling ** Create electric bursts and/or shock-blasts. * Environmental Adaptation **Weather Immunity * Personal Weather * Thermal Manipulation to affect the temperature. ** Cold Air Manipulation ** Hot Air Manipulation * Thunder Manipulation * Thundercloud Manipulation * Water Manipulation and most of its forms: ** Cause Droughts ** Precipitation Manipulation *** Rain Manipulation **** Rain Generation **** Sub-Zero Rain *** Snow Manipulation **** Blizzard Creation **** Snow Generation ** Vapor Manipulation *** Cloud Manipulation **** Cloud Generation * Weather Attacks * Weather Communication * Weather Generation * Weather Negation * Weather Perception * Weather Sensing Techniques * Atmokinetic Combat * Healing Weather * Weather Empowerment * Weather Mimicry * Weather Randomization Variations *Climate Manipulation *Cold Weather Manipulation *Cosmic Weather Manipulation *Demonic Weather Manipulation *Divine Weather Manipulation *Drought Zone: The user is constantly followed by clear skies and intensified sunlight within an atmosphere. *Elemental Weather Manipulation *Empathic Weather Manipulation *Esoteric Weather Manipulation *Hot Weather Manipulation *Life Weather Manipulation **Spiritual Weather Manipulation *Omni-Weather Manipulation *Pluvial Zone: The user is constantly followed by clouds and heavy rain within an atmosphere. *Primordial Weather Manipulation *Psychic Weather Manipulation *Storm Manipulation *Weather Embodiment *Weather Magic Associations *Electromagnetism Manipulation *Elemental Manipulation *EM Spectrum Manipulation *Nature Manipulation *Pressure Manipulation *Rainbow Manipulation *Season Manipulation *Sky Manipulation *Weather Soul *Weather Weaponry **Weather Artillery Limitations * Weather Immunity * May be emotion-based, and therefore it becomes unstable if the user gets emotional. * Requires an atmosphere as a medium i.e. air and space. * Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user and their power's natural limits. * May not be able to control the weather after they cause the effects to manifest. * May not be able to generate weather effects, having limited control over existing ones. Known Users See Also: Weather Manipulation. Cartoons Mythology/Folklore Known Objects *Touchstone (Stargate Sg-1) *The Orb (Street Fighter: The Animated Series) *Staff of Sacanas (My Little Pony The Movie) *Storm Card (Card Captor Sakura) *Eye of Dashi and Sword of the Storm (Xiaolin Showdown) *Weather Memory (Kamen Rider W) *Dutch Boy (Geostorm) *Mjolnir (Marvel Comics) Gallery File:180px-X-Men_Worlds_Apart_Vol_1_1_Textless.jpg|Ororo Munroe/Storm (Marvel Comics) can manipulate the weather in various ways... Storm Blocking Optic Blast 1.jpg|...using lightning to block Scot Summers/Cyclops' optic beams... Storm twister.png|...or creating a twister. Kelda.jpg|Kelda (Marvel Comics) has the uncanny ability to manipulate weather at her own disposal. Weather_Witch_(Earth-616)_from_Avengers_World_Vol_1_7_002.png|Weather Witch (Marvel Comics) Weather Wizard.jpg|Weather Wizard (DC Comics) File:Rainmaker_Prime_Earth_01.jpg|Sarah Rainmaker (WildStorm Comics) Tris1.jpg|Trisana Chandler (Tamora Pierce) Weathervane.jpg|Weather Vane (Loonatics Unleashed) manipulating the weather. Cole_McGrath.jpg|Cole MacGrath (InFamous) can create tornadoes and rain lightning bolts from the sky. Thunderella.png|Thunderella (Happily Ever After) Alice Shaw.jpg|Alice Shaw (Heroes) Thunder1.jpg|...making lightning when feeling fear and anger. Azazel1.jpg|Azazel's (Supernatural) mere presence in an area can cause such weather as thunderstorms and temperature fluctuations. Weather Machine.png|DNAlien's (Ben 10 Alien Force) Weather Machine. 638px-Piper_Gaia_Atmokinesis.jpg|The Goddess of Earth (Charmed) cause a thunderstorm which threatened San Francisco Atlantika iza calzado cielo.jpg|Amaya or Cielo (Atlantika) Toni_Gonzaga_A_27.jpg|Hannah (Wansapanataym: Episode 79 - "Hannah Panahon") has this ability. Summon Lighting.PNG|As a rainbird, Thundra (Aladdin) controls the weather, and she controls it around the world. Vortex.jpg|Vortex (Danny Phantom) Storm_true.png|The Storm (Cardcaptor Sakura) StormyNick.png|Stormy (Winx Club) has power over the Weather Zeus H.png|Zeus (Valkyrie Crusade) Jupiter H.png|Jupiter (Valkyrie Crusade) File:Weatherreport_and_his_Stand.jpg|Domenico Pucci/Wes Bluemarine's (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 6: Stone Ocean) Stand, Weather Report. File:Emporio_kills_Enrico_Pucci_(JoJo).gif|Emporio Alnino (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 6: Stone Ocean), after getting Weather Report's Stand disc temporarily. Stormy Weather Miraculous Ladybug 01.jpg|Stormy Weather (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir) has the power to create storms, including controlling the wind and creating ice. Linlin storm.jpg|Using her personal homies Zeus and Prometheus, Charlotte Linlin/Big Mom (One Piece) can create tremendous storms as a manifestation of her rage. Nami, the Weather Queen.gif|With her Clima Tact staff, Nami (One Piece) has vast control over weather effects. Pop_Pixie_Cherie.jpg|Cherie the Pop Pixie of Weather (Winx Club) Princess_Lani.png|Princess Lani (Sofia the First) Dulio.jpg|Dulio Gesulado (Highschool DxD) Longinus Zenith Tempest have absolute power over weather. File:Rayquaza_lightning.gif|Rayquaza (Pokémon) City of Cloudsdale S1E16.png|Pegasus ponies (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Zeus.png|Zeus/Jupiter(Percy Jackson and the Olympians/The Heroes of Olympus) as the god of the sky, weather, air, and lightning has absolute control over the weather Wizard Thunderstorm Summoning Magicka Magicka.jpg|A wizard (Magicka) summons a Thunderstorm Category:Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Electrical Powers Category:Water-based Abilities Category:Air-Based Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Natural Disasters Category:Sky Powers Category:Nature Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Weather Category:Mental Power Category:Offensive Abilities Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries